


Alaska Blues

by alynwa



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya and Napoleon are on a mission.  A story told in drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Napoleon, stop complaining!  The temperature is not that bad.”

“Illya, we are in Alaska and I am freezing my kiester off!  I have a right to complain.”

“What is your ‘kiester'?  I do not understand.”

“It’s my behind!”

“I am sure your behind will be fine once we check in at the inn.”

“Why would THRUSH build a lab near Skagway, anyway?  There’s nothing here!”

“I believe you have just answered your own question.  Tomorrow, we will head into the mountains to look for the lab.”

“There are no roads into the mountains.”

“We will take two dog sleds.”

“ _What?”_


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t know how, but you planned this!”

“You are being ridiculous, Napoleon, how could I know there would only be one sled team?  You seem quite comfortable mushing the dogs.”

“Not as comfortable as you seem sitting there wrapped in furs!”

“Someone has to use the binoculars.  Wait, I think I see something!  Yes, there looks to be a cave about a mile away.”

“Good.  We’ll head back to town, load up snowmobiles with supplies and sneak back tonight to confirm it’s THRUSH’s lab and destroy it.  Your turn to mush!”

Wrapped in furs, Napoleon said, “Home, James!”


	3. Chapter 3

Dressed in white, gray and black camouflage gear they hiked the last mile to the base of the mountain where the cave sat.  Stealthily, they approached the mouth and paused to listen; the sound of machinery came from within.  Two guards stood outside, almost blending into the background.

The agents pulled their weapons, aimed and darted them.  Switching clothes and grabbing the rifles, they walked into the cave far enough to see lab – coated men looking at gauges on a huge piece of equipment.

“What is that?”

“Doesn’t matter; it’s THRUSH so it must be destroyed.”

Illya nodded. “Of course.”


	4. Chapter 4

Not seeing any other guards, they stood up and confronted the scientists.

“Hands up!  You have two choices:  Surrender and live or don’t and die in the explosion.”

As Napoleon kept his gun on them, Illya quickly dispersed explosives with timers around the cave.  “We have three minutes,” he whispered when he regained his partner’s side.

“It’s time to go!  Move!”

As one THRUSH moved to leave, another pulled a gun and killed him.  “No surrender!” he screamed.

“So be it,” Illya said.   Running to safety, he lobbed a grenade to start the firestorm.

The concussion knocked both men down.


	5. Chapter 5

“Napoleon!  Where are you?”  Illya had been blown partway down the mountain, but had landed in a snowdrift reasonably unhurt.  He looked around and saw his partner lying against a fallen tree.

Racing to his side, he was relieved to see he had only had the wind knocked out of him.  Helping him sit up he asked, “Can you walk now?”

Nodding _yes_ , he allowed the Russian to pull him upright.  Looking behind him, he exclaimed, “You can’t even tell a cave was there!”

Illya grinned.  “Mission accomplished.  Let’s go.”

“I hope I never see Alaska again, _Tovarisch._ Too cold.”


End file.
